User talk:Brightpatch
Archives: :The Newbie Days, Not So Newbie Days Adoption If you're putting your cats up for adoption, please, please, PLEASE add them to the adoption page! It saves me and the rest of the adoption page heads so much time. Thanks, 00:11 Mon May 4 TPC Here's two pictures that should give you an idea of what it looks like. 1 and 2!! 03:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I only have Risingfeather, who's one of the unofficial "leaders" of trainings. 03:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) She wouldn't take kits, or anyone younger than a warrior, because she's used to corrupting deputies and leaders and the such. I could maybe find another cat, though? 03:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) No clue, but I'll ask around over the next few days. 04:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) StarClan usually doesn't do much training and Azure's too busy looking for Reed's reincarnation. 04:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! To make things interesting, maybe they could be estranged? 16:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) It means they don't get along and dislike each other. 19:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Great! As for their reason in why they dislike each other, do you have any suggestions? Since they're cousins, maybe the two siblings (each one being one of S-JA and Caleb's parents) had a deep grudge, and therefore taught their kids to hate each other, if you get what I mean? 21:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing - I'll post first, in Unclaimed land. 15:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) re; yep! her death was retconned to just nothing more than a faiting spell =P. the litter would barely be warriors. also, guppypaw's sibling would be an apprentice, and for those kinds of things you don't need a ceremony performed on screen for them 18:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm not familiar with breeding purebred cats to mutts. I can ask, but I'm not sure I can actually give you a definite idea, since actual proof of these breedings never happens due to people keeping bloodlines pure. 01:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Terre Can you please tell me when Terre has been brought into the picture in the RP? I'm not keeping up with the Port City RP, so I won't know if he's needed until it's brought to my attention. Thanks, Hyalite (talk) 01:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Have you actually seen Cas' page? Do you see how long and detailed each paragraph is? Are you actually looking at Sierra's page? She's nowhere near being complete. 01:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Madison I was just checking recent activity, and I think Atlas would probably be a good example of page length for her article. I know it's Fern's requirements, but I'm just giving you a good idea of what you should have. You should probably wait for them to respond, though, so you can know for sure. 11:56 Tue May 5 Re: Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment, and I can't make time to make an additional charart. 16:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Maybe when I have some time to pre-shade the blank. But I'm pretty lazy XD Also, the link you gave me is broken, just so you're aware. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 16:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I know, I'm doing it now. I was at school. Fawnstripes (talk) 19:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) RE Her page needs to be free of errors, and the length and as detailed as Atlas. Your posts must have proper grammar and I need to see you making paragraph posts every time you post! Like I said, do not ask me how you're doing, I want to observe on my own. 22:01, 05/5/2015 Tbh I can't pick Crab, since he's a former loner, hasn't had an apprentice plus he hasn't been here for too long. SprC wouldn't be too thrilled. I'll pick a more experienced warrior. 06:26, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Idk. I'll see, and I'll ask other people for suggestions to make it fair. 14:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Sure thing m8 18:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) To your first question, I would offer one of my apprentices but they're both gonna be killed off soon. As for Sleet's father, go ahead c: 18:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) He has a rather definitive background, actually, so it may be best if I take him. Apologies for the change of plan. 18:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE I'm sorry, but all of his siblings were killed without names, therefore they are pretty much not characters. Even if they had lived, there is no way they would still be alive, given that Sleetstorm died 20 odd years ago on the wiki terms. None of these cats are plot relevant, they are just filler characters. 19:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) lel But I have, Lavenderheart is coming to greet Windrunner llel. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I'm a'ight. 20:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: GrayXMisery sure lel <3 21:51 Wed May 6 Re: :Would it be alright if I made a single cat? If that's the way, they'll be called Heronkit and be a a silver ticked tabby and white cat. Don't know what gender yet, but when I make the page then I'll let you know. — Thu May 7 20:30 group you can't have River Ripple go to the tribe of endless hunting because they are a loner group and are not in anyway related to the tribes, so therefore they dont go there. also, i moved the mountain runner's roleplay onto the unclaimed land page, and please keep it there. roleplay idn't done on pages. (and also on a final note, do /not/ roleplay my or anyone elses cats without permission, i did not want ivysnow in the mountain runners roleplay and did not consent to it). 20:47 Thu May 7 They can't gpo there because the ancestors would not let them in if they were not tribe cats. Just because they believe does not mean they go there, they need to be /tribe/ cats in order to. Sorry. 22:22 Thu May 7 Who is the father of Brindlestorm's kits? I might be interested in one. 23:06, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Go do that and then I'll decide. 23:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question? Are you aware of the word tawny means? Tawny isn't a body shape, it's color. 23:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Little Question :Yo I was wondering if in the future could Orchidkit get together with Cormorantkit and become mates? But then one of them decides to leave the relationship and yeah? But if not, then that's cool bro. — Fri May 8 10:27 Re: No offence, but you're being a little bit too pushy about it. He hasn't been in the rp long, I believe, plus I'd like some other opinions on him or other suggestions when everyone gets on later. 14:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, thanks. I don't want any kits at the moment. Also, I'm sorry, but I can't chose Snakeclaw. He hasn't been in the roleplay long, he isn't well developed, and, no offence, but he doesn't quite deserve being deputy just yet. 14:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't be very fair, if I had the leader and deputy of SpringClan, so I don't think she's a good option. Besides, she's a right softie - not deputy material ;) 15:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Bright, you seriously need to stop harassing Sorrel over whether or not your cats can be deputy. She has stated on numerous occasions that she has yet to reach a decision, and there will likely be a vote over it. Your attitude and impatience does not deem you worthy of a high-ranking character, and repeating yourself constantly will not get you any closer to earning one. 16:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Fez. Anyway, no, Bright. Leaders can live for a long time - Redpaw may not be well developed, or a warrior for long enough. Heck, Tigerstar was leader before I first came here, I believe. You're not going to get anywhere with your constant begging. You're beginning to irritate me, now. Be patient, because otherwise, it's likely you'll never get a higher rank. 17:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) D00D get your booty on chat plz 14:59 Sun May 10 Terre Is it time for Terre to enter the Rp or should I wait a bit longer? Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 18:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How do you know his parent's could not be carriers? Just because they do not express the condition in their phenotype does not mean they cannot carry the gene. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 18:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) No, you are horribly incorrect. First of all, schizophrenia is a complex illness caused not only by at least eight ''different genes, but also social and environmental factors as well. First of all, a carrier is someone who has the gene in their genotype but does does not express it. Since Lilac is Mitten's sister, it is ''very ''likely that she would carry the gene without actually having the condition herself. Since it's possible for Mittens to carry the genes as it obviously runs in her family (as her sister has them), there is no reason for you to purposefully write Mittens as a non-carrier since it affects her in no way. Therefore, it is possible for Terre to have the correct genes pass down to him though his mother (and potentially his father - these genes don't just appear out of no where after all) and for him to express the condition in his phenotype. Second of all, if Mittens was a non-carrier, she ''would not have grandchildren with this condition unless Terre (assuming he is not schizophrenic, according to your data). It would be nearly impossible for any of her descendants to have the condition unless one of her kits has children with an actual carrier of the illness. And third of all, schizophrenia has many environmental factors that influence epigenetic gene development. Terre is a small, sickly cat, and could easily have been affected by a virus or malnutrition as a child that caused the illness to develop. Please do some actual research next time before you try to discredit me. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 19:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Schizophrenia and moving away from home are two totally unrelated subjects, so of course Terre can stay with his family as a kit. Also "Thank you maybe you could me on it when I do it," is not a coherent sentence, you need to clarify. And for his symptoms showing up at the death of his mother, unless she is going to due at around his "teen-years" (6 moons old) I'm going to say no since traumatic events have nothing to do with the beginning of his symptoms. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 20:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'll take one for the team and proof-read it. And I will. I decided her name will be Wrenkit. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 20:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Everlastingkit When will she be training in the Dark Forest? I was wondering in Blizaardkit could join too, yet not be evil. Like Crookedstar. Thanks~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lol this may sound opposing and mean- Wolfkit or is that the name is training in the Dark Forest. And dead kits are even in there and there history says that they have ttrained with DF warriors. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 16:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh poopy poops. Oh well. But, hey, Willow's going to be a Dark Forest cat >:D ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 17:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Please Read Hi. I need to give you my honest opinion on something, and it's true and what I feel. So, lately, it's been seeming like you've been ignoring my characters. Maybe try to interact with them more, please? It's kind of hurtful how only one of my cats gets attention usually, and I don't know, I just felt like something needed to be said. Please don't get mad or upset with me over saying this, as I am only telling you what I feel. Flamestar22 00:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, sorry... Its not my fault I'm not 100% active.. Flamestar22 01:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) If they become compatabili after several posts, sure Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 16:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: :I might have to say that I don't want a kit anymore, so maybe could you remove their name from any pages? I have another idea for them to come later. Cheers mate. — Tue May 12 20:32 Could I have a tom named Piperkit? He'd be a black-based tabby, and probably super tiny compared to his other siblings. 03:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Remove Kits Bright, I did not give you are anyone else permission to declare Lilykit and Shiverkit kits of Skyvine. Remove them or I will, or give them a different father. He only had two kits with Dreamflower in the roleplay, and no more. 21:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC) re if i ever have the time/motivation then maybe. you may have to wait until school's out in june 02:23, May 14, 2015 (UTC) The Socials okay, there is no possible away for your group to be bordering my group and your group in The Unclaimed Land. The Greasers are literally are the heart of the city, there's literally no way for a small chowder to have that huge of a territory. 16:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re: With the current lore that I have, Poppy's mentor would have been Tree. I'm not making a page for him (or any of the cats that appear in my story-they're all dead), and you can't have any of them either. 20:56 Thu May 14 I changed my mind about adopting one of Brindlestorm's kits. I'm no longer going to RP one. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 04:04, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Why does Blondepelt need a mate for a little while? 23:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) No thank you, I typically don't like giving my cats mates for the sake of having a mate. 23:41, May 15, 2015 (UTC) uh So, the rogue attack, it can't happen in wc because its impossible that they can reach the camp at all. And since jaystorm's personality is not really suited for something like that to happen, you will have to find another cat for a rogue attack outside of wc to happen. (the rogue attack cannot happen to a clan, must be to a specific cat(s) ) 00:37 Sat May 16 Purdue OWL Here you go: https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/ Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 01:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Clear Water (click for larger version) Basically, you have a poor knowledge of how commas are used, your sentences are redundant, and your structure is bland. You also changed tense so many times I couldn't keep track, nor did I have enough room on the page. Also, saying that he was tall and muscular, or that his claws were sharp over and over does not benefit your writing, but it actually makes it weaker. See Purdue OWL for more information how to improve, or ask me questions. Please be specific (don't ask me "how do I use commas" but rather "in this sentence, how should I use commas.") Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 02:33, May 16, 2015 (UTC) - you still have the same issues from before. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 03:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) re: Giaria just asked me, I told her you two could work it out until I get back. Then you can tell me all the juicy details x3 Also, make sure my cats dont die and if you accidentally kill Willow, send him to le Dark Forest. (He is suppoed to be le bad catz) ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) WindLavender If you don't mind posting in TWC with Windrunner, I can post with Lavenderheart. I don't like the relationship much, but I can try to make it work ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 15:44 Sat May 16 Willow and Wind You said Windrunner wasnt going to live long, can Willow suspricuosly kill him? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: 1: When do you apply for Windrunnner to die? 2:Maybe when Willow gets a little paraniod. How I plan it (You can change it up.) Willow: Kits. Kits. Kits sigh Windrunner: Are you talking about my kits? (growling.) Willow: snapping then boom fight. This is just like.. a bad example lol ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 21:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) re: perfect <3 When do you plan to do this? Sadly, it has to be before the end of May. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 21:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I dont know if they could become mates. lol, Willow would be pretty old once she is a warrior. we could probably make it happen like we did with Lav lol ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 21:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Be sure to mark all of your living characters with the minor/major tags, and be sure to remove them from any deceased cats you own that could have them, as those are strictly so we can monitor character activity once we have a new set of rules established. 21:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that Hazelfern's silver nomination will be declined if I don't see some activity on it in the next week. I've given you two weeks to work on it with no activity, and that's enough. Please work on it if you are actually still working. 01:12 Sun May 17 Fine - your Snakeclaw has a new apprentice. 03:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Uh... no? Why would it upset me?? I really just pick any cat who's sensible and doesn't already have am apprentice. 03:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Could Cinnamonflame be her mentor? -☀Sunstream ✼ Gaurdian of the Sun ☀ 20:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey! When do you think Rosekit is gonna be apprenticed? I'm just wondering because Gingerseed is going up for adoption as soon as she is, as I don't really want to roleplay her anymore. You can do the ceremony offscreen or something, I don't mind. As long as it happens sometime, that's cool. 21:11 Sun May 17 Bright, if someone states that a cat thought something, don't act as if your cat knows what they're thinking. No powers are allowed outside of TWC, period. It's usually something that's meant to be private, and that they don't want your cat to know. 23:02 Sun May 17 ... hunny thats how her character sees ur cat so maybe u should take some things away from that. if u want ur cats to be liked make them more... developed and not so sue-ish or desperate, no offense. just. learn from this. this is how their cat sees ur cat so pls just get over it. besides you like "control" other ppls cats all the time so its hypocritical. 01:02, 05/18/2015 Re: First of all, Bright, I posted first, and I have the full right to RP Darkfang carrying Thunderpaw down the tree. Second of all, how am I supposed to know that Thunderpaw has "anxiety" when you failed to fill out his page with any info regarding this? And third of all, exclamation marks imply screaming in some way (Remember this?: "I told him to because I'm not nosy! You and him would make perfect mates! Your both rude and don't care about others!") so yes, Thunderpaw did scream. Also, please listen to Fernflight, she has some very valid advice that you should take. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 01:07, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Anxiety If you're giving Thunderpaw anxiety, please, PLEASE be sure to portray it accurately. I don't care if you have it yourself, do some research. Many users on this site (including me) have anxiety of some sort, and it would hit really hard if it wasn't portrayed accurately. Either do research, or the cat can't have it at all. Also, me and several other users find it extremely offensive that Thunderpaw doesn't care about what happened with Blossombreeze. She was raped, which is an incredibly serious thing. I just figured that I'd tell you about this, and hope that you could possibly change it. 01:16 Mon May 18 WinterClan Hey Bright! I think I've told you this a few times already, but Thunderpaw cannot join WinterClan. They are attempting to shut themselves off from those "not of pure blood" in order to make themselves stronger, and Guppystar would not allow for him to join, half-clan or not. Please either move him elsewhere or keep him in AutumnClan, thank you. 01:53, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but only after you edit the AC RP. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 01:42, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Pedigree i finished the pedigree for the grayswan kits, it's on raventalon's page 18:22 Thu May 21 excuse that message, it was a different pedigree i had finished. nevermind 19:08 Thu May 21 Deus Thanks for the offer about Deus joining the Socs (also, sorry for replying so late!! :S), but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. There could be a storyline in the future involving him and Bahara in the future, so I'd rather prefer to keep him a lone...loner. Just for rp sake. Thanks again for the offer, though! Beep Boop. 40x30px|kawaii<3 roleplay Come on and Roleplay :D Haven't roleplayed with you in a while~ The Wind Chasers/Roleplay and SpringClan/Roleplay (If you have a cat there) 16:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) New Tribe You were not approved to create a cat for the new tribe. There are going to be requirements to join the tribe. Wait for someone to respond to your request before you go jumping in. For heavens sake, be patient! I've told you this more than once before, and you never seem to listen. I dont need an apology, I just want you to listen to my advice and take note of the things I'm telling you. P.S. Leggy gave me permission on skype to create a tribe cat. Osp created theirs a while ago, and was also given permission. Wait next time. 04:15 Wed May 27 DF Hey can any cat just be a trainnee in the dark forest anytime? And if so, can one of your cats be the mentor of Willow? 21:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: BubbleXDragon Bubblefeather could go on the journey, I guess. Who would I need to contact for permission? [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 01:34, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Guide leaving this here so you don't lose it 01:42 Sat May 30 I'm done revising Sierra JoAnn's page. I can send you the .doc file, provided you have an app to read it, or I can screenshot the edits and put them into one image. If you'd like me to send you the .doc file, give me an email I can send it to. I could also upload it to Mediafire, and you could download it from there. I'd convert the file to a PDF format, but I don't know if the formatting would be affected. Most modern smartphones come with an office app that can read Microsoft Word files, but some may not. This may be a good app for android, but I haven't tested it since I have a preinstalled app. With the formatting I used, it may not show up properly, so if I have to, I can screenshot comments. 03:16 Sat May 30 Rippedpaw Could you maybe post about her going into the apprentice den and seeing Agatepaw in TWC? [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 21:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline because: a) I'm not taking more Charart request at the moment b) I don't do ticked tabbies 02:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sierra JoAnn guide Well, I screencapped the whole thing. The whole guide. Please PLEASE follow it! I worked pretty hard on it and it would be a shame if it went to waste. If you want me to explain anything in more detail, by all means let me know. Anyway, there it is. 03:05 Sun May 31 Also, do you want me to put the grammar revisions I made on Sierra's page? It's fine if you don't want me to, I'm just wondering. 03:08 Sun May 31 Re: No, sorry. I find ticked tabbies (which is pretty much the Abyssinian pattern, me thinks) a pain. 03:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I don't have a kik. Just tell me on my talk page or on this wiki's chat. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 22:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) WC Plot That sounds fine :) I think I could use Songspirit? [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 16:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey mate! I was wondering, are you roleplaying all of Sierra's kits? Or would it be possible if I could roleplay one? — 05:32 Wed Jun 3 awesome. i'm trying to decide on a name; but they'll likely be black and white cat; or a ruddy tabby like Sierra. I'll let you know when I get to. — 06:11 Wed Jun 3 so am i making a new character; or using one of the planned names? — 06:22 Wed Jun 3 Mental Illnesses We told you before that you are not allowed to use schizophrenia on any of your cats due to you not being able to properly potray them, and you have not yet proven yourself capable to handle any mental illness at this point, so remove both schizophrenia and OCD from use on your cats. 15:03 Thu Jun 4